The Painful and Forgotten Love
by RanmaichiNaoko
Summary: The team Oz, Alice, Sharon, Gilbert and Break was given a mission by one of their clients, their mission was to spy on Mitsukuni Haninozuka in Ouran High School, a school only for riches. Will love bloom? What if Alice got an amnesia? Break x Alice


A/N: Hello there people! This is my first story ever! And those who reviewed 'Having fun with the Pandora Hearts characters!', please be patient! Exams are coming up! I have 2 schools to go, you know! . Gah, which means it could be more than 15 subjects to read! So, I made this story to have some fun before the exams begin! Anyway, let the story begin! Oh and I'm very sorry if there are spelling mistakes and incorrect grammar! (I am a Bruneian and I am proud of it! However, my grades in English may be high but I don't think I have a perfect English, I'm so sorry!)

**Disclaimer: Ranmaichi does not own Pandora Hearts or Ouran High School Host Club however she own her ideas...**

Winter is now over and Spring has begun. The sound of footsteps dashing and a hig-pitched voice was heard throughout the empty hall in the Rainsworth mansion at night. A girl named Alice was looking for her contracter, Oz Vessalius, whom was mistaken for the reborn of Jack Vessalius.

"Oz! Meshitsukai, doko ni iru no?" (Translation: Oz! Manservant, where are you?)

Alice tapped her foot impatiently as she waits for the young master's reply but there was no respond. Alice huffed and continued walking through the dark, empty and silent hall...Although Alice doesn't look scared, she actually hates being in the dark alone...Finally, after a few minutes, She heard moans and voices coming from Oz's room and she was relief until she realized something was wrong.

'Chottomatte...Naze sokoni umekigoete imasu ka?' (Translation: Wait a minute...Why are there moans?)

She couldn't help but take a peek into Oz's room and when she did, her eyes widened and gasped in shock...Inside Oz's room was Oz on top of Sharon, kissing, rubbing and sucking. (Oh, have I mentioned that Oz and Alice are now a couple? I guess not but oh well, now, you know...) Alice ran away from the scene as tears were streaming down her pale face, she didn't know where she was going, she just wanted some time alone by herself without anyone comforting her.

'Karedeshita? Tokuni, Sharon, Doshite?' (Translation: How could he? Especially you, Sharon, how could you?)

She was about to rush downstairs until she tripped and rolled down the stairs. Bruises and wounds all over her body as blood was dripping from her mouth as she pants. She tried to stand up but failed to do so and flinched when she heard a hysterical laugh...

"Arisu, Arisu...Sansho shite kudasai? Kore wa, anata ga chui shite inai baai ni nani ga okoru kadesu..." (Translation: "Alice, Alice...See? This is what happens if you're not careful...")

Alice's POV

I turned around to see the person I've hated the most, Xerxes Break...When I saw his goofy grin I shivered and stood up quickly and wiped off the blood from my mouth and the tears from my eyes as I started to protest.

"NANI GA NOZOMINANDA?" (Translation: "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" )

"Nanimonai~" (Translation: "Nothing~" )

The scene played repeatedly in my head and I broke down into tears as I was sobbing furiously, Break looked surprise and bent down infront of me with a worried face...

"Nani ga okotta noka?" (Translation: "What happened?)

"Iokina osewa..." (Translation: "None of your business...")

I stopped sobbing and looked up at him as I stared into his red eyes...We both gazed into each other's eyes but then I looked away as a blush crept into my face...I stood up with the help of Break and we smiled at each other, he soothed my back and patted my head before he climbed up the stairs and for some reason, I want him to stay with me and comfort me

"Beddo ni modotte, ware wa ashita no shimei o motte iru..." (Translation: "Go back to bed, we have a mission tomorrow..." )

"Hai..." (Translation: "Yes..." )

"Nakanaide! Anata wa ima, subeteno otedanode!" (Translation: "Don't cry! You're all big now!" )

And I smiled and closed my eyes as he patted my head once again. Before he disappeared into the darkness, I managed to say some words that I will never tell him;

"Arigatou, Bureku" (Translation: ''Thank you, Break" )

"Doitashimashite!" (Translation: "You're welcome!")

He was already gone from my view as I stood there for few minutes before I climbed up the stairs and went into my room..Several minutes later, I was sitting on my bed, looking out the window at the starry dark sky..I smiled when I remembered his face and his smile...I tucked myself into the comforting bed and think to myself that maybe...Break isn't all that bad...

Tomorrow morning

My eyes opened to the direct sunlight through the window. I sat up and yawn as I got out of my bed and blushed when I remembered the incident however at the same time, I was saddened by that moment...I took a quick shower and wear my new clothes. My clothes are now different but however, the colors are still the same. (Her clothes are similar to Xiao Qiao's oufit in Dynasty Warriors 5...Just the oufit which includes the boots as well but not the fans...)

' Watashi wa bureiku ga imanani oyatte iru nodarou...' (Translation: 'I wonder what is Break doing now...' )

I walked out of the room and an unexpected thing happened...Oz was kissing Sharon in front of me...I tried everything to move away from the scene but failed to do so as I gaped at it. When Oz was done kissing her, he turned to me with a smirk on his face..

"Ohayo, Arisu..." (Translation: "Hello, Alice..." )

"Sekai de nani?" (Translation: "What in the world?" )

Oz lets go of Sharon and walks towards me, I kept backing away from him until my back met the wall...

''Ne, Arisu, ore wa tada sore o iu tame ni kokoni iru... Ore wa anata to wakarete imasu..." (Translation: "Hey, Alice, I'm here just to say that...I'm breaking up with you..." )

His words caught me off guard and surprised, my heart broke when he said those words but I do not dare to show it. All I could do is growl at them...

"Sorede? Watashi kara hanarero!" (Translation: "And so? Get away from me!" )

"Tenkei-tekina Arisu wa... Ore ga itta koto kiita?" (Translation: "Typical Alice...Did you hear what I just said?" )

"Watashi wa kinishinai! Chodo watashi kara hanarero!" (Translation: "I don't care! Just get away from me!" )

Oz just kept on walking towards me until a flash hit him in the jaw. I was shocked at the sudden movement...

"Anata wa kanojo ga itta koto kiite imashita ka?" (Translation: "Didn't you hear what she said?" )

My eyes widened when I saw my saviour, Break...

"Bureku.."

"Doujiska, Arisu?" (Translation: "Are you ok, Alice?" )

I nodded at him and followed him walking through the hall, before I followed Break, I gave a hateful look at Oz and Sharon as they returned the look..

"Ano...Bureku, misshon wa nandesuka?" (Translation: "Umm...Break, what is the mission?" )

"Sudeni sekkachi? (Emi) mite yo..." (Translation: "Impatient already? *laughs* You'll see..." )

I pouted until the door opened to reveal Gilbert, Reim, Oz and Sharon..

"Ah, kokoda!" (Translation: "Ah, you're here!" )

Gilbert rubbed his eyes and walked over to sit beside me and when he did, he soon fell asleep. Oz, Reim and Sharon walked over and sat on the couch across us.

"Ware wa kuraianto no Itsu wa watashitachi ni Mitsukuni Haninozuka toiuna no shoneno supai suru tame no misshon o ataeta..." (Translation: One of our clients gave us a mission to spy on a boy named Mitsukuni Haninozuka...)

"Mitsukuni...Haninozuka?"

"Hai, Oz-sama, doyara, ware wa itsu no kuraianto ga watashitachi o tazuneta riyuo shirimasen..." (Translation: "Yes, Master Oz, Apparently, we don't know the reasons why one of our clients asked us to..." )

"Hontoni, Reim-san?" (Translation: "Really, Reim?" )

"Kimatteru desho, Oz-sama.." (Translation: "Of course, master Oz.." )

I chimed in before anyone else says anything.

"Dakara, sore ga kido shinai baai?" (Translation: "So, when does it start?" )

"Ashita, Arisu-chan~" (Translation: "Tomorrow, Alice-chan~" )

"NANI? ANATA WA KYO ITTA!" (Translation: "WHAT? YOU SAID IT WAS TODAY!" )

"Keikaku no henko wa~ " (Translation: "Change of plans~" )

He just grinned more which made me feel like I want to vomit, I jumped out of the couch which woke Gilbert up.

"Nani ga okotta noka?" (Translation: "What happened?)

*Everyone except Gilbert sweatdropped*

"Kinishinai..." (Translation: "Never mind..." ) said Break,

"Watashi wa yukuyo.." (Translation: "I'm going up...'' )

I went outside the room and went upstairs. I opened my door and went inside my room and jumped on my comforting bed, I rolled over and looked out my window..It was still bright outside as I layed on my bed while thinking about what games I should play but in the end, I drift off to sleep...I wonder..Maybe, tomorrow is going to be interesting enough...enough to sastify me...

To be continued...

*A/N: I think some people are annoyed now because of the Japanese text...Should I remove them? I'm just doing this so that people could know that speaking Japanese is easy! and btw, 'Ohayo' can be used as 'Morning', 'Good morning, or 'Hello'..And again, sorry if there are spelling mistakes or incorrect grammar!*

Maichi: Relax, they'll forgive you...

Author: As if! *hyperventilating*

Maichi: *sighs*

Oz: Hey! Why am I a bad guy in this story? And why does Alice starts to like Break? ):

Maichi: Ask the author, not me . Well, since you're here, do the disclaimer...**NOW**...

Oz: *sweatdrops* Ranmaichi does not own Pandora Hearts nor Ouran High School Host Club...

Stay tune for the next chapter!

Sorry, if you don't like this chapter, IT'LL GET BETTER, I PROMISE! ^^ I think I might have some time when I have my exams...


End file.
